For You
by Matsuri Ebolliechan
Summary: "Jika kita mencintai seseorang, kita akan berjuang untuk membuatnya bahagia" Hal ini juga yang sedang di alami oleh Matsuri saat ini. Ketika mengetahui bahwa Kazekage yang sangat di kagumi nya itu telah menemukan seorang gadis yang dicintainya, Matsuri hanya bisa berdoa untuk kebahagiaan Gaara meskipun hatinya terluka tanpa mengetahui siapa gadis yang beruntung itu.. GAAMATSU!


For You ~

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Pairing : GaaMatsu ! Yeaaay , hidup GaaMatsu ! No Bashing !  
Author : Hontou gomen na~ kalau kalian sebelumnya sudah pernah menemukan cerita ku dengan pen name yg berbeda ! itu akun watashi no koibito dan aku cuma menebeng ! tapi skrg aku pakai akun sendiri saja ^^ happy reading ~

Aku berlari dengan nafas terengah-engah. Bagaimana tidak? ini sudah pukul 08.00 pagi dan itu tandanya aku sudah terlambat satu jam untuk menuju ke ruangan Gaara-sama. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, tapi aku justru mengecewakannya.

Dengan berat hati, aku mengetuk pintu ruangan Gaara-sama perlahan.

"Masuklah..".

Aku segera memasukki ruangan dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Di dalam tasku, sudah tersedia sebuah kotak kecil yang berisi hadiah ulang tahun untuknya. Namun aku belum memiliki keberanian yang cukup untuk memberikan benda itu padanya.

Ia menatapku sekilas sebelum kembali menatap sekumpulan kertas-kertas permohonan misi yang ada di hadapannya.

"S-Sumaranai na, Gaara-sama .. A-Aku terlambat .. ". Ujarku dengan tetap pada posisi menunduk tentunya.

"Daijoubu, duduklah Matsuri".

Aku segera meletakkan tasku di atas meja dan duduk di hadapannya. Jujur saja, duduk berhadapan dengan Gaara-sama membuatku tidak dapat bernafas seperti biasanya.

Jantungku terus berdegup dengan kencang dan tak beraturan.

Sebelum jari ku hendak merogoh ke dalam tas, Gaara-sama sudah lebih dulu angkat bicara dan tentu saja, jemari ku langsung terhentak dan berhenti seketika.

"Aku ingin minta tolong padamu. Kau kan seorang wanita, menurutmu apa hal yang paling di sukai oleh wanita?". Pertanyaan Gaara-sama langsung menusuk tepat pada perasaan ku.

"A..Apakah Gaara-sama sedang jatuh cinta?".

Entah mengapa, pertanyaan ku menjadi tersendat-sendat seketika. Aku sadar, aku memang tidak pantas berharap lebih apalagi untuk dapat bersanding dengannya.

Siapa aku? Aku hanya seorang kunoichi biasa dengan pangkat genin. Seorang wanita yang pantas untuk mendampingi Kazekage sepertinya paling tidak harus berpangkat Jounin, dan bukan sepertiku.

"Ah, lebih tepatnya aku ingin melamarnya dalam beberapa hari ke depan".

Aku semakin tersentak mendengar jawaban Gaara-sama.

Entah mengapa, rasanya begitu sakit sekali. Aku buru-buru menekan hidung ku kuat-kuat.

Menurut buku yang ku baca, jika kau ingin menahan diri untuk tidak menangis, kau bisa melakukannya dengan menekan hidungmu kuat kuat.

Gaara-sama sedikit mengerenyitkan dahinya kala melihat tingkah anehku itu.

"Ah, ide bagus Gaara-sama! Jika Gaara-sama ingin melamar, maka berikan saja bunga yang cantik. Wah, gadis itu sangat beruntung ya. Paling tidak, dia akan bersanding dengan seorang pria sempurna seperti Gaara-sama!".

Gaara-sama hanya menghela nafas singkat.

"Hn, bunga. Benar juga. Bunga apa kira-kira yang cocok ya?".

Aku menunduk seketika. Kebahagiaan Gaara-sama adalah yang utama bagiku. Benarkah begitu? Kalau begitu, seharusnya aku ikut bahagia karena dia telah menemukan wanita idamannya.

"Kalau itu, aku sedikit bingung Gaara-sama. Setiap wanita, mempunyai selera masing-masing tentunya".

Gaara-sama memutar kursinya dan menatap ke arah jendela.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Bunga apa yang kau sukai, Matsuri?".

Mataku sedikit terbelalak kala mendengar pertanyaannya. Namun, aku mencoba untuk bersikap tenang.

"Aku suka bunga Lavender, Gaara-sama. Tapi tidak banyak wanita yang suka bunga Lavender. Sebagian orang mengatakan bahwa bunga Lavender melambangkan kematian, jadi lebih baik..".

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Lavender saja". Ia memotong pembicaraanku dengan segera.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sikap Gaara-sama pagi ini.

"Ah, baiklah. Kapan Gaara-sama ingin aku membelinya?". Tanyaku seraya memalingkan wajah perlahan dan berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata indah nya itu.

Ia menghampiri ku secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak perlu membelinya, Matsuri. Aku akan memesan khusus dari Konohagakure. Kau kenal Ino Yamanaka? Dia adalah teman ku sewaktu ujian chuunin dulu di Konoha. Aku akan memesan bunga dari toko nya saja. Kau cukup beritahu pada kelompok jounin pengirim pesan untuk mengirimkan amanatku ini ke Konohagakure. Cari bunga Lavender dan usahakan keadaannya tetap indah saat sampai ke Sunagakure, mengerti?".

"Ah, baiklah! Serahkan saja padaku, Gaara-sama!". Aku melambungkan senyuman tipis ku dengan segera untuk memastikan padanya bahwa aku baik-baik saja dan turut bahagia untuknya.

Aku segera keluar dari ruangannya untuk melaksanakan amanat tersebut.

Di tengah perjalanan, aku berpapasan dengan Temari-sama.

Ia menatap ku dengan ekspresi yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ohayou gonzaimasu, Temari-sama..". Sapa ku dengan wajah menunduk. Aku tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku yang jujur masih sangat terluka saat ini.

"Matsuri, daijoubu desuka? Kau sudah mampir ke ruangan Gaara?".

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Sudah, Temari-sama..". Jawabku dengan posisi masih tetap menunduk.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau malah sedih begitu? Ah, sudah ku duga. Gaara memang tidak pandai….".

"Ohayou gonzaimasu, nee-san. Bisa ke ruanganku sebentar?". Tiba-tiba saja Gaara-sama sudah berada tepat di belakang kami.

"Ah, baiklah. Matsuri, aku tinggal dulu ya! Pastikan kau merawat diri dengan baik ya! Aku akan segera berkunjung!". Temari-sama menatap ku dengan sangat antusias sebelum beranjak pergi.

Aku semakin bingung.

_**Apakah Temari-sama tidak tahu bahwa aku mencintai Gaara-sama?**_

_**Mengapa dia justru berkata begitu?**_

"Ah ini dia. Tolong kirimkan surat ini ke Konohagakure ya". Ujar ku pada Itetsu, salah seorang jounin pada bagian pengiriman surat yang ku kenal.

"Ahaha, baiklah Matsuri-chan. Serahkan saja padaku!".

Ia mengacungkan jempol nya sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

Selama beberapa hari, desas desus mengenai pernikahan Kazekage sudah semakin terdengar jelas di kalangan warga Sunagakure.

Mereka bertanya-tanya siapakah gadis yang beruntung itu? Begitu pula aku.

Aku hanya terdiam sambil memandangi hadiah yang seharusnya ku berikan pada Gaara-sama di hari ulang tahunnya beberapa hari silam.

Siang itu, aku berencana untuk memberikan hadiah itu dan menuju ke ruangannya.

Namun langkahku terhenti ketika mendengar suara Sari-chan dari arah dalam.

Pikiranku mulai kacau, rasa sakit dan perih menjalar dari arah jantung ke seluruh bagian tubuhku. Lututku berasa lemas seketika.

Mataku serasa berkunang-kunang.

Jelas sudah, gadis itu adalah Sari-chan. Dialah gadis beruntung itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu ruangan terbuka.

Sari-chan mendapati aku yang tengah berdiri dengan tatapan kosong dan wajah pucat.

"Sejak kapan kau berdiri di sini?". Pertanyaan Gaara-sama membuyarkan pikiranku yang semula kacau, menjadi kosong dalam sekejap.

Tidak sengaja, ku jatuhkan kotak kecil yang seharusnya ku berikan pada pria di hadapanku itu.

"I..Itu..". Sari-chan menatap kotak kecil yang tergeletak di lantai dekat kami berdiri.

Aku segera meraih kotak itu dan mengelak.

"Tidak! I-ini adalah hadiah untuk..".

Aku buru-buru menunjuk ke arah Itetsu yang kebetulan sedang melintas di hadapan kami.

"Aku? I-Itu hadiah untukku, Matsuri-chan?!". Matanya begitu berbinar-binar kala menghampiri ku. Pikiranku yang kosong membuatku tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih.

Jelas-jelas di dalam kotak itu, ada ungkapan perasaanku yang sebenarnya dan juga nama Gaara-sama yang terpampang dengan jelas di sana.

Bagaimana jika Itetsu membaca semua itu?

Gaara-sama menatap sinis seketika.

Mungkin saja, ia menganggap ini sebuah penghinaan karena perbuatanku seperti merusak kebahagiaan yang seharusnya sedang ia nikmati bersama Sari-chan sekarang ini menjelang hari pernikahan mereka.

"Sebaiknya kalian bicarakan di luar saja". Gaara-sama kembali masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Sari-chan menatapku dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa denganmu Matsuri-chan? Mengapa kau lakukan itu semua?".

Aku benar-benar ingin marah sekarang.

Semudah itu kah, Sari-chan mengatakan semua itu?!

Jelas mudah baginya! Dia sudah mendapatkan pria yang selama ini kami perebutkan!

Lalu aku harus apa?! Aku sudah mengalah dan berpura-pura menyukai pria lain demi kebahagiaan mereka berdua, masih saja di salahkan!

Aku hanya dapat berlari dan menangis dengan kesal.

"Matsuri-chan, tunggu!".

Itetsu menahanku yang terhenti di dekat koridor.

"Hadiah ini.. aku tidak perlu membukanya, karena aku tahu ini bukan untukku. Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, ini pasti untuknya".

Aku bermaksud meraih kotak itu kembali, namun Itetsu menghalanginya dengan segera.

"Kalau kukembalikan padamu, hadiah ini tidak akan pernah sampai ke tangannya. Aku yang akan memberikan hadiah ini padanya".

Mataku terbelalak dengan sangat besar. Aku benar-benar panik seketika.

"Tidak! Aku mohon! Jangan lagi kita libatkan Gaara-sama dalam semua ini! Dia sudah punya Sari-chan dan sebentar lagi akan menikah! Aku tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan mereka lagi! Tidakkah kau lihat bagaimana ekspresi Gaara-sama tadi?! Dia seakan-akan sangat marah pada kita!".

"Matsuri, ikut aku".

Aku segera menoleh pada suara yang terdengar tidak asing itu.

Benar-benar sulit di percaya.

Sejak kapan Gaara-sama sudah ada di belakang ku?! Itetsu sudah melihatnya daritadi, mengapa tidak mengatakannya atau memberikan kode padaku! Aku benar-benar ingin berteriak dan marah besar sekarang ini!

"Ambilah ini, Gaara-sama. Ini milikmu". Itetsu menyodorkan kotak tersebut pada Gaara-sama.

"Hn, aku sudah tahu. Trimakasih Itetsu".

"Maaf, Gaara-sama. Ada sesuatu yang harus ku lakukan setelah ini".

"Kau berani menolak perintah Kazekage? Aku ingin melamar gadis ku hari ini juga. Aku minta kau untuk menemani ku mengambil bunga Lavender yang akan kuberikan untuknya, adakah yang salah dengan semua itu?".

Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan.

Akhirnya, tangisku meledak saat itu juga.

"Yamette kudasai! Mengapa Gaara-sama tega melakukan semua ini?! Tidakkah Gaara-sama mengerti perasaanku! Kenapa harus bertanya padaku?! Kenapa?! Sudah cukup! Aku…Aku ingin mengundurkan diri saja. Aku tidak sanggup lagi jika harus bertemu dengan Gaara-sama setiap hari, maafkan aku!".

Aku bermaksud untuk lari saat itu juga, tetapi tangan Gaara-sama segera mencekal lengan ku.

"Matsuri, tunggu!".

Aku menoleh dengan berlinangan air mata.

Mata hijau itu benar-benar selalu membuatku terkhanyut dan tidak mampu menolaknya.

Oh Kami-sama, aku sudah tidak ingin terus terlena dalam keadaan ini. Aku ingin ini semua cepat berakhir.

"Maafkan aku..".

Kata-kata Gaara-sama membuat air mataku semakin menitik tanpa henti.

"Aku bersalah karena telah menyembunyikan semuanya darimu. Aku ingin kau mengenal gadis yang akan mendampingiku kelak dengan baik. Karena itu, aku mohon ikutlah aku untuk memberikan bunga itu padanya karena kau adalah wanita yang paling dekat denganku setelah oka-san dan nee-san".

Mungkin apa yang di katakan Gaara-sama ada benarnya.

Bukankah aku ini sahabat baik Sari-chan?

Aku harus turut berbahagia atas pernikahannya dengan Gaara-sama.

Pada akhirnya, aku menurut dan berjalan tepat di belakang Gaara-sama.

Arah yang ku telusuri semakin aneh dan aneh.

Dan pada saat aku tersadar, aku sudah berada di suatu tempat yang tidak asing lagi bagiku.

Tempat itu sangat indah dan di hiasi oleh sekumpulan bunga Lavender yang bermekaran dengan cantiknya.

"I-Ini kan..".

"Di mana Matsuri?!". Suara Temari-sama mengejutkan ku dari arah belakang.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?! Kau seharusnya sudah ada di ruang ganti sekarang! Aku mencari mu kemana-mana!".

Aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan semua ini.

Tiba-tiba saja, Gaara-sama berlutut tepat di hadapanku.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya tepat di hadapanku.

"Matsuri.. Maukah kau menikah denganku?".

Mataku terbelalak dengan sangat besar, terasa begitu panas dan tidak dapat berkedip selama beberapa detik.

"N-Nani?! Kau baru saja melamarnya?! Memang apa yang kalian bicarakan sejak kemarin?!".

Kankuro-sama tiba-tiba saja datang dengan komentarnya itu.

Temari-sama menghela nafas singkat sambil menepuk jidat.

"Ah, sudah ku duga. Gaara berlatih setiap malam di depan cermin hanya untuk semua ini".

Aku masih terpaku dan tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"A-Aku..".

Gaara-sama masih menatap dengan penuh harapan.

"Matsuri, kau masih ingat saat aku menyelamatkanmu dari sekumpulan penjahat Takumigakure itu? Aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak saat itu. Kau benar-benar lugu, polos, dan kau satu-satunya gadis yang mencintai ku dengan tulus meskipun pada saat itu aku belum menjadi Kazekage".

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Sari-chan?".

"Matsuri-chan! Maafkan aku ya. Ku pikir kau sudah di lamar sejak beberapa hari lalu. Aku tadi di ruangan Gaara-sama karena ia meminta ku untuk menjadi _**bride's maid**_ mu kelak! Haha, sudah cepat katakan saja kau bersedia. Akankah kau membuat seorang kage memohon dan berlutut lebih lama di hadapanmu?".

Aku tersenyum sambil menitikkan air mata.

Ini bukanlah air mata kesedihan, melainkan perasaan haru dan bahagia yang menyelimutiku sekarang ini.

"Tentu saja aku mau.. Sudah lama aku menunggu saat-saat ini dan berkhayal setiap aku akan tidur.. namun sekarang mimpiku ini menjadi kenyataan. Tidak mungkin aku menolak..".

Aku menyambut uluran tangan Gaara-sama sambil tersenyum bahagia. Dapat kurasakan, aura hangat menjalar hingga ke daerah pipiku.

Gaara-sama membalas senyumanku dengan seuntas senyuman tipis pada bibir mungilnya itu.

"Nee-san, ku serahkan Matsuri ku padamu".

Temari-sama hanya tertawa kecil sebelum menatapku.

"Baiklah, Matsuri. Ayo ikut aku ke ruang ganti sekarang. Kau juga, Sari! Bukankah kau yang akan merias wajahnya?".

Sari-chan mengangguk dengan cepat dan langsung menuju ke dalam ruang ganti bersama kami.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang gadis menyelinap masuk ke dalam ruang ganti.

"Yukata-chan!". Seru ku dengan antusias.

"Ah, kau terlambat! Cepat ganti pakaian!". Sambung Temari-sama sambil mendengus kesal.

"Sumaranai na, Temari-sama. Aku baru saja pulang dari menjalankan misi. Matsuri, kau cantik sekali! Selamat ya. Aku akan ikut mengiringi mu kelak bersama dengan Sari-chan!".

"Terimakasih..".

Aku hanya dapat menanggapi nya dengan senyuman bahagia. Trimakasih Kami-sama.

Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan untukku melebihi semua ini.

"Baiklah, kau sudah siap Matsuri?".

Aku menghela nafas panjang sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti. Seluruh tamu terutama para petinggi desa tampak sudah menungguku untuk berjalan di altar.

Sari-chan menyodorkan sebuah Lavender bouquet padaku.

Jadi inilah sebabnya mengapa Gaara-sama bertanya tentang semua yang kusukai beberapa hari ini. Karena gadis itu adalah aku. Ia ingin aku mendapatkan semua yang ku inginkan dan ku sukai.

Manis sekali, terimakasih Gaara-sama..

Aku berjalan dengan di dampingi oleh Baki-sama sebagai ayah angkat dari Gaara-sama. Sedangkan Sari-chan dan Yukata-chan mendampingi ku dari belakang sebagai _**bride's maid.**_

Entah sejak kapan, Gaara-sama berganti pakaian tapi yang jelas ia sudah berdiri menungguku dengan pakaian tuxedo putih lengkap layaknya seorang mempelai pria.

Aku berhenti tepat di sebelahnya sebelum hubungan kami di kukuhkan oleh tetua yang berwenang untuk menikahkan setiap pasangan di Sunagakure ini.

"Baiklah, Gaara-sama selaku Godaime Kazekage yang memimpin negara Angin dari 5 negara besar. Pada hari ini, izinkan hamba untuk bertanya apakah Yang Mulia bersedia menerima Matsuri dan mencintainya seumur hidup baik suka maupun duka dan menghabiskan sepanjang hidup Yang Mulia bersamanya?".

"Aku bersedia..".

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Matsuri? Apakah kau bersedia menerima Gaara-sama dan mencintainya seumur hidup baik suka maupun duka serta menghabiskan sepanjang hidupmu bersamanya?".

"Aku bersedia..".

Bunyi lonceng yang dapat ku dengar, menandakan bahwa hubungan kami telah resmi sebagai sepasang suami-isteri mulai detik ini dan untuk selamanya.

Sementara itu, Gaara-sama memakaikan sebuah cincin dengan permata kecil yang menghiasi nya tepat di jari manisku, hal ini ikut menandakan bahwa aku telah resmi menjadi isterinya. Kemudian, ku selipkan pula sebuah cincin dengan desain yang sama ke jari manisnya. Maka ia telah resmi menjadi suamiku.

"Baiklah, sekarang hamba persilahkan Yang Mulia untuk mencium mempelai wanita.. ".

"Aishiteru yo..".

Ujar Gaara-sama sebelum mencium bibirku dengan sangat lembut. Dapat kurasakan bahwa tangan nya menjalar dan menggenggam jemariku dengan erat.

Seluruh tamu berdiri dan bertepuk tangan sedangkan Yukata-chan dan Sari-chan menebarkan bunga-bunga di sepanjang tikar altar selama kami berjalan keluar.

Gaara-sama menuntunku ke dalam kereta kuda sementara seluruh warga Sunagakure sudah berkumpul di sepanjang jalan dengan melambaikan tangan ke arah kami.

"Mereka merestui hubungan kita". Gaara-sama tersenyum tipis dan mendekapku perlahan tepat di dada nya.

Tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang tidak asing bagiku.

"Trimakash ya, aku sudah membaca semuanya. Ternyata kita sama-sama menyiapkan kejutan".

Ia mengeluarkan jaket rajutan yang kubuat untuknya.

"Ini adalah hadiah terindah kedua bagiku setelah pada akhirnya kau bersedia untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku".

Gaara-sama kembali mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan dalam hitungan detik kemudian, bibirnya kembali menemukan bibirku.

Tidak ada yg dapat melukiskan kebahagiaanku pada saat ini.

Aku dan Gaara-sama hidup bahagia selamanya…

THE END !


End file.
